


First Time Jitters

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America X Reader - Freeform, F/M, Marvel - Freeform, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform, steve rogers fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: The reader confronts Steve the day after a date where he cut things short after getting hot and heavy





	First Time Jitters

A unsatisfied feeling of lust, a bit of confusion, and a soaked pair of panties were what Steve had left you with after your date last night. Truthfully, it wasn’t much of an ending so much as it was Steve abruptly going home, leaving you with your sexual frustration.

Everything prior to this had gone so smoothly, or at least you had thought it had. After dinner Steve had brought you home and you invited him in for a cup of coffee, but you definitely had a little more in mind than just coffee. The two of you were enjoying sparkling conversation on your couch and before long the fun began!

It all started with gentle kiss bestowed onto your lips by the respectable man himself and after a few moments you were straddling his hips and his tongue in your mouth; everything was going perfect and things were just starting to heat up! That was until your hand reached down past his stomach and caressed his hardening cock over his pants.

Maybe this spooked him or perhaps you had done something to offend the man, but within moments Steve had politely excused himself and left for the night.

Needless to say, you were incredibly disappointed and a little embarrassed.

So, after much thought and debate the next morning you had put on your best outfit and went over to Steve’s apartment. Which is what led to your current situation. Sitting side by side with an awkward tension between you both, you began to talk about last night like mature adults.

It was easy to tell by the furrow of his brow that Steve was thoroughly embarrassed by his actions, not that he did anything wrong. It was more or less the lack of explanation that left you offended.

“I don’t want you to think that I was trying to be rude, last night Y/N,” The blue eyed man began, leaning forward he sighed a bit. “You are wonderful, I was having fun! I was just nervous is all.”

“I can understand, Steve, sleeping with someone for the first time is always a bit awkward, but you just walked out. Truthfully, I was a little hurt.”

“Well, it’s not you!” He assured, peering over at your face his sincerity was clear. “I just… I just…” He trailed off, his face become flushed with frustration and embarrassment.

“Steve,” Suddenly realizing why he may have been as nervous as he was you placed a hand on his knee, giving it a snug loving squeeze. “Are you a virgin?”

He stayed quiet for a few moments. It was hard to pin point exactly what he was thinking based on his facial expression. He was obviously choosing his very words carefully. “You must understand that I have been very busy for the past 70 years, between the military, being frozen, and now all of this.. I just.. it just hasn’t been a priori-”

“Steve, you have nothing to be ashamed of!” You interrupted, trying to let him know that he did not need to defend himself. “Not only is there nothing wrong with being a virgin,” You leaned in and kissed his cheek, “I think it’s very sweet.”

“You do?” He questioned, in a very assured way, you could almost actually see the wave of relief wash over the man. 

“But, now that I know~” You began, pecking his lips. “I’ll have to just have to help you experiment-” You kissed his chin. “You have years of practice you need to catch up on Mr. Rogers.” You continued with a giggle, kissing him on his neck. “But, only if you’re comfortable with me being with you.” You pulled away to look at him, a mischievous smile plastered on your blushing face.

“Well,” Steve replied with a bit more confidence, pushing you back onto the couch and crawling on top of you. “I think I’d be fine and dandy with that, honey.”


End file.
